


Love, Sex

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Self-Reflection, Sexy Times, Something about enemies to lovers in this story maybe?, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: Every time we're together I find that we're increasingly attracted to each other. Still, I feel like we're not loving each other as it should be - like real girlfriends maybe. Our relationship, currently, is that thing without compromise, being limited only to physical attraction.I think Noi and I are two needy souls, who always need to fill their corporeal voids with something. And we find what we need like this: in each other's bodies.
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Love, Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's going on, but I miss more Noikaido fics. So I bring one more for you girls!

**Love, Sex**

_violetnudewoman_

-

I woke up with her hand stroking my hair, totally messy after the night we spent together. That dumb... I can't get away from her, ignore her, forget her. There's something that seems far beyond my control, something stronger than my desire to send her to hell.

Noi and I have a funny relationship: we fight like a cat and dog, arguing over any nonsense. I never appreciate this "belonging to a single one person" thing. But on the other hand... I think the good thing about having a minimally stable relationship is precisely because of the complicity, the good times together and the constant sex.

But I can't do that with Noi. Sometimes I can't understand what she's been doing to me to make me so attached to her arms.

It must be because she knows how to make _love_ and _sex_ like no one else.

-

We make love. And I love.

When we're not arguing with each other in unnecessary struggles, we're talking lovingly in some corner of this city until we're kissing as if nothing has happened. Until she shoves me into the first alley she finds. Then we go to my house when our bodies start to get out of control and she puts me gently on my bed as if I were her only true woman.

And there, we make love.

I see the starry and calm sky when we make love. Oh, she does it so good... It's hard for me not to feel like a girl having her first lesbian sexual experience. Every kiss, every hug, every luxurious touch of her callused fingers on my skin is a new experience. She really knows how to make love. I can see bright, warm stars before my eyes every time she holds me tightly in her arms. How does she do it? How can I let it get to this point?

We try to hold on. But we never did. That tall, strong and radiant figure reminds me every day of all the good times we spent together.

We can't resist. We both forget all the problems when we're naked loving each other.

-

We have sex. And I love it too. So much. 

Noi likes to leave me covered in marks. She says she wants to show everyone who I really belong to. Oh yeah, kinda sexy but I don't really like that. And she knows it. But she's stubborn.

I love it when we have wild sex. She pulls my hair, makes me say her name loudly and I see the same bright, warm stars in front of me. She bites my shoulder and I feel like I'm being possessed by her aphrodisiac poison to be cured by her black smoke afterwards. She kisses me aggressively and I feel surrendered. She puts me sitting on her face and I feel like I can melt in her furious mouth.

And right after the intense sex we have, I want to make love to her again. And again. And again.

Every time we're together I find that we're increasingly attracted to each other. Still, I feel like we're not loving each other as it should be - like _real girlfriends_ maybe. Our relationship, currently, is that thing without compromise, being limited only to physical attraction. I've never felt so good with someone without needing to be seriously dating, married or something. I think Noi and I are two needy souls, who always need to fill their corporeal voids with something. And we find what we need like this: in each other's bodies.

Waking up with her next to me says a lot about it. We have no regrets.

We both know that something else is going on between us. And that sooner or later we will end up giving in to that feeling - that we still don't know what it is exactly. I only know that our attraction becomes more and more obvious when we reach the climax and soon after she whispers in my ear what I secretly like to hear:

_"...I think I love you, Nikaido."_

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously think about writing a series of stories imagining her writing in her diary everything that is going on in her life - including her relationship with Noi.
> 
> I know, this fic is pretty weak. But I need to learn to write lighter and cute things, sorry.
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
